


Sweeter Than Apples

by Mimiga



Series: Lewds N Junk [8]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/pseuds/Mimiga
Summary: There's this Mienshao and this Weavile and they fuck but also the Mienshao gets so fucking turned on by tickling that it's ridiculous





	Sweeter Than Apples

Through the mouth of the cave the Weavile hauled her harvest, hunched over from the weight of the bag across her back. Her partner sat waiting in the deep end of the hole, looking up when he heard her claws scrape against the dusty floor. The Mienshao's eyes widened at the bulging prospects of lunch behind her. "Oooh. I guess this was a good spot after all, then? What'd you get?" 

"Check this shit out." Weavile grinned from ear to ear as she hauled the bag over her shoulder and dropped it to the floor with a dozen resulting thuds. Out of the top spilled an armful of juicy, ripe apples onto the ground, and there were plenty more still inside where that came from. Mienshao was beaming as he went to dusting off and examining the pristine quality of the fruit. "Pretty good, am I right?" 

"These are crazy! They're almost pink, they're so red! And this is pretty much the exact perfect day to pick them, too!" He glanced inside the bag and confirmed that nearly all of the apples were of the same grade, sighed to himself, and leaned back against the cave wall with his arms and sleeves crossed behind his head. 

"I told you, just leave the scavenging stuff to me already! I know how much you like to micro-manage everything but this is exactly what I'm good at. You do the fighting and the paperwork, I do the survival and the camping! That's how it was always supposed to be. That's how teamwork works, stupid!" 

Mienshao hummed in affirmation, eyes closed like he was already in bliss even before he even ate anything. "I'm never going to doubt you again at this rate. Hold on, I'm not ready to feast like a king yet. I gotta get prepared for it mentally. It's like stretching before training." 

She knelt down beside him, scoffing at the silly notion while reaching for the apple he'd polished up. Her hand abruptly stopped as she caught a fun little opportunity in the fleeting seconds. Mienshao should've known better by now, raising his arms above his head and closing his eyes like that. He was totally vulnerable to attack. 

"Hey," Weavile whispered as she slid closer. He cracked an eye open, his ears twitching to hear whatever she had to say. Yet she said nothing as she slowly reached up and suddenly dug her claws into the soft fur of his revealed armpits. His expression went through the five stages of grief in just the brief moment it took him to close his arms down over her hands, gasping and sputtering and holding back an involuntary giggle. 

"Stop stop stop!" 

But even as he begged for mercy, squirming in place while her claws made short work of the sensitive area, it took him far too long to actually move away and break contact. She wasn't even planning on chasing him further, but the fact that he stayed in place until he couldn't stand it anymore only reassured her of what she already knew, and that michevous knowledge only fueled the fire even more. 

Mienshao crawled backwards, all curled up into a defensive little ball. "Come on, Weavile! I told you to stop doing that! What was that even for?" 

"Psh. You were wide open, what was I supposed to do?" 

"Anything but that!" he shot back. 

"But it's so funny! What, do you got a problem with tickling or something?" she put a lot of emphasis on the magic word that made him lock up. Like clockwork, his eyes began to wander the surrounding area at the mere mention of the word tickling, unable to keep contact with hers for more than a split second. It was just too easy. "Come on dude. I know you like it. If you want me to tickle you so bad then why don't you just let it happen?" 

He kicked himself into a rocky corner and sidled up against the wall. "What?! Why would anyone want that? Where are you even getting these ideas? Just forget it!" 

"God, you're such a bad liar when you're flustered." Weavile crawled closer to him inch by inch, never taking her eyes off his worried face. "You're not even good at keeping it secret. Of course I know you like it. You always try so hard not to pull away, but then you get all defensive whenever it's over. If you really didn't care, you'd just tell me to knock it off and not make such a big deal out of it! But you wan't to be tickled, don't you?" 

"You're ridiculous! Shut up already!" Mienshao's voice cracked as he shouted. He turned his nose to the air like he was insulted by the very suggestion, but it was only so that he didn't have anywhere for his eyes to be. She took the chance to drag a finger across the bottom of his foot while he wasn't looking, eliciting another gasp and a swift kick. 

Weavile's heart thumped wildly in her chest. "You can't even say the word, can you? I've never heard you say tickle before. Go on, then. If you really don't want it then say you don't want me to tickle you." 

"I don't want it!" 

She clicked her tongue. "You have to say the word, Mienshao. Do it or I'm not going to believe you." 

"That's so stupid! What does the word have anything to do with this?" The fighting type fidgeted with his hands the whole time, but never let them stray too far from the core of his body. "Well if you're going to be like that about it, maybe I won't say it! I don't want to just give you what you want!" 

"...You are so cute that it's fucking infuriating." Weavile wiggled her fingers in the air menacingly, He looked at her hand pleadingly. "How am I supposed to concentrate on our missions if you're going to be this cute? That's definitely not conducive to good teamwork! Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you somehow." 

"You're SO mean! You're the meanest thing on the planet!" He was just saying things to fill the space now. Weavile closed the distance between them, causing him to curl up into an even tighter little ball. There wasn't really any point, to be fair. She knew that basically every part of him was ticklish, from the back of his neck to the sides of his legs. And she was getting plenty of satisfaction just leaning over him with her arms outstretched while he shook in anticipation. 

"Don't even pretend like you didn't moan all those times I scratched up your back. Don't even pretend like your hands don't immediately fly down to hide your crotch whenever I don't let up after a few seconds. Come on, there's no use in acting like I don't know. If you just let it happen then maybe I'll go easy on you." 

For the first time since she started to tease him, Mienshao look up at her face. "If you know what it does to me then why would you want to do it?" 

"You can't really be that clueless." She suddenly scratched her fingers across the side of his ribs, causing his whole body to twist in one direction as a shameless whimper spilled from his mouth. Finally, there we go. The sounds he'd always wanted to make but never let leave his throat. True honesty. "What do you think a girl does when she likes a boy? Didn't your father ever teach you this stuff? Now quit covering yourself like you don't want me to tickle you all over and lay down on the ground. You don't even have to do anything." 

He was hesitant, of course, but there really wasn't any reason to deny it any longer. After a few long seconds of flustered deliberation, he let out a huge sigh and crawled over to the middle of the cave floor, sprawling out before her as he shivered with excitement. The first thing he did was hide his face in his sleeves so that he couldn't see her reaction to the dick that was sprouting from its sheathe. She didn't say anything for fear that he'd curl back up, but her heart definitely skipped a beat. 

"See? Was that so hard?" Weavile tried to sound as if she didn't particularly care, yet it was difficult to suppress her emotions when she was grinning so hard that her cheeks hurt. Getting down on all fours, she gazed upon his exposed body with far more hunger than when she had found the apples. "Oh geez, there's so much of you. Where am I even supposed to start, huh?" 

"I don't knoooow..." he muttered into his fur. 

"You're so cute I fucking hate you." 

Since anywhere was a viable option at this point, Weavile just started with the basics and started to poke around his belly for reactions. Being totally vulnerable and accepting it must have turned his sensitivity up to eleven, because even just the tiniest prod made him squirm underneath her, tiny bubbles of giggling slipping past his teeth. She quickly discovered that by dragging her claw up and down his torso, she could control the directions he twisted in and the noises he made. It became a game to find the most unexpected places to scritch her fingers into to get the most surprised-sounding laughs. 

"Hey," she whispered to the Mienshao, leaning in close to his face as she laid down on top of his chest. "You better keep your arms up, or else you're really gonna get it. Though I guess you might want that, huh?" 

Weavile started to scratch at his armpits ever-so-slightly, sometimes barely even brushing over the fur. His whole body seemed to tense up beneath her. Every muscle contracted and contorted, confused by the tactile panic that spread through him like a wildfire, all from just these feathery little touches. Streams of unrestrained laughter poured from his mouth and echoed off the walls of the cave. It was like music to her ears, and getting to feel up his shoulders with such reckless abandon was just as heavenly. 

It eventually became too much for him to bear, and he pulled his arms down past his face to conceal the tortured skin. Realization quickly spread across his tear-stricken face. "I- I didn't mean to-" 

"Oh yeah? I bet you didn't, tickle boy." Weavile pushed herself up to press her nose against his, a wicked smile stuck to her face. A few flicks at his exposed neck caused him to coil back in giggly surprise. "You know exactly what that means. I bet even just me talking about it is making you want to squirm, huh? Even the thought of me going to town on your belly makes you tingle all over. Come on, you can admit it." 

The only thing that Mienshao admitted to was a series of whimpers before he covered his eyes with his sleeves once more. Upon looking back, Weavile nearly gasped herself at the sight of the Mienshao's twitching cock, full-mast and dripping with pre before she'd even touched it. An experimental scratch at his side revealed that his first reflex from being tickled, aside from trying to turn away, was to hump at the air and flex his groin muscles. 

She chuckled, positioning herself over his vulnerable middle. "God damn. You really do like this, don't you? I bet it's driving you absolutely mad how horny you are. Somebody better pay attention to your little guy soon, or else I'm afraid it might fall off. Sucks that you're getting PUNISHED!" Weavile dug her fingers into him and went on an absolute rampage. Mienshao's cackling screams exploded out all around them as he writhed to get away. Turning on his side didn't help, it just gave her unlimited access to all the sensitive spots on his back. Beneath the fur of his stomach viciously flexed a set of toned abs, completely at the whim and control of her fingers. 

In the midst of her warpath and his wild flailing, Mienshao's cock came into contact with her back more than once, leaving stringy trails of his arousal all over. Each time it was like a lightning bolt of lust had shot through her heart and crashed into her nethers. For as intoxicating of fun as this was, it was getting increasingly difficult to resist the urge to rub herself. She did give in before long, dragging her groin back and forth across his stomach as he heaved for breath. 

"Look what you did. Now you got me all worked up, too!" Weavile huffed and puffed as his plush fur grew slick with her own fluids. "Fine. You've learned your lesson. I guess now I've gotta take responsibility for the mess I've made you make. That's teamwork, right?" 

Lowering herself over his waiting crotch was like sticking her head into a sweet-smelling oven. The heat his dick gave off washed over her face, so in turn, she blew little puffs of air at it and watched in satisfaction as it tensed up desperately. Before she got to that, though, what kind of other fun stuff was there to do down here? Tickling underneath his balls and taint immediately elicited incredible results, but rather than laughter Mienshao fell into a squirming fit of gasps and moans. When she turned her claws to his inner thighs, however, he squeezed her between his legs and shrieked. Of course he'd be ticklish there. 

Weavile definitely took her sweet time reaching Mienshao's cock. He just made such fun noises whenever she transitioned between playing with his balls and scratching along his legs that it was impossible to resist. When she did finally start to feel up her prize, she was astonished at just how hard he really was. You could bounce fucking diamonds off this thing and it'd barely come close to how turned on this Mienshao really was. A few strokes and he was already thrusting into her hand. A few tickles underneath his hips and he was trying to shy away again. 

"Alright, that's it. If you can't make up your mind-" Weavile licked at her hand as took a stand over him, admiring the strange flavor. "-then I guess I'll just deal with myself. You don't mind, do you? Say the word tickle if you do. Bet you won't." She positioned his dick in just the right way and slowly lowered herself down, shuddering as waves of unrequited pleasure shot up her spine. An embarrassingly loud moan erupted from deep inside her chest. 

Possessed by the pressure of her arousal, Weavile spread her legs to either side of the Mienshao and began to ride him like her life depended on it. To make matters more interesting, she used her freed hands to scribble all over his lower belly, starting the train of giggles all over again. Saliva trailed along the side of his smiling mouth, but he was too busy gasping for breath to bother with wiping it away. Dammit, even his teeth were cute! Why were his little fangs so adorable? There's definitely something wrong with this boy. 

It became clear that he was reaching his boiling point when the laughter started to die away, buried beneath a song of quivering breaths and grunts. She tried to tickle him harder to delay the inevitable, but it only seemed to turn him on even more. Not even squeezing at his sides did anything but hump up into her pussy even faster. Soon enough she stopped worrying about that part entirely and just focused on getting herself off, rubbing at herself while thrusting her own hips into him. If this was going to be a race, she damn well wasn't going to lose. 

The lack of tickling slowed the Mienshao's pleasure down, and at the same time gave her the concentration to speed insanely close to a climax. It was pretty clear when her muscles began to lock up in unrelenting ecstasy that there was no stopping it. A lucid moment in the midst of sheer lust caused her to reach back and stick a claw up against his inner thigh, and the mindless spasms of her tendons did the job of scratching all over the sensitive skin on their own. Weavile reared her head back and let out a strange cross between a silent scream and a hysterical laugh. Every part of her that could curl curled, caught in a glorious wave of pulsing heat and satisfaction. 

Several seconds into the deafening orgasm, Weavile gained control of her limbs again and scratched all up and down both of Mienshao's hips. He buckled intensely and swore through his teeth, his mindless hands reaching down and holding onto her knees as if to brace himself. She could feel his whole crotch convulse beneath her legs and up into her nether, pumping with such force that she could actually feel his cum as it exploded out from inside of him. 

The both of them went limp, Weavile falling down onto Mienshao's torso and burying her face into the fluff of his chest. Neither had the breath nor the state of mind to utter a single word. The sound of astounded panting was all that filled the cave. It was a wonder how he'd even made it that far without blowing his load from just being touched. She'd never heard of anyone being so...receptive to this kind of thing. There were all sorts of weird kinks out there, so why did he have to have the cutest fucking one? Now how was she supposed to get any peace of mind? 

"I-..." Mienshao tried to say, but didn't have the energy or the bravery to finish the thought he had started. 

"You're so ridiculous, you know that?" Weavile said, struggling to pull herself up to face-level. "I have to fucking go on missions with you. Do you understand how hard it is to focus on stuff with you around? Even when you're gone, I'm still getting distracted all the time by thinking about you. It just never ends." 

"Weavile, I think I..." 

"Like, what makes you so different from any other Mienshao? Why are your ears so much cuter? Why are your eyes so much prettier? I mean shit, I was looking at your teeth earlier while you were laughing and I was actually like, thinking to myself how much I liked them! What the hell is that? I've never liked anyone's teeth! That's such a weird part of someone to like!" 

"I think I love you, too." 

Weavile sneered at him. "What? You finally get someone to tickle you and now you're all over them like Combee on a meadow? Give me a break, dude. I didn't keep touching you all the time just because I like you. What kind of weirdo does that? It's a waste of fucking time to not just get your feelings out there and-" 

Mienshao put his lips to hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around the back of his head and pulled him as close as possible. The kiss started deep and it only got deeper as their tongues met in the middle with a shameless ferocity. All she wanted was to taste him, to feel the points of his canines dig into her lips in wild, unrestrained intimacy. It was all she ever wanted. He was so gentle still, going as far as to try to apologize when his fang poked at the tip of her tongue and drew blood. She didn't even give him the chance to get the words out. Even with the metallic taste in the mix, he was still sweeter than any apple.


End file.
